1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in personal computer (PC) systems to electrically connect chip modules with printed circuit boards (PCBs). An electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a multiplicity of terminals received in the housing in a rectangular array, a metal cover pivotally mounted to the housing, and a lever attached to the housing and a stiffener mounted on a lower end of the housing.
A conventional connector 1 shown in FIGS. 1-3 comprises an insulative housing 10 fixed on a PCB (not shown), a plurality of terminals 20 an operational lever 50 engaged with the housing 10, and a metal cover 40 mounted to the housing 10. The housing 10 defines a plurality of passageways (not shown) receiving a plurality of terminals 20 (not shown) therein, and comprises a curved tongue member 400 in a side portion (not labeled) thereof and a tail portion 401 in an opposite side thereof and a pair of connecting sides connecting the tongue portion 400 and the tail portion 401. The connecting sides projects outwardly towards housing 10. The housing 10 defines a conducting section 200, which defines a plurality of passageways for receiving terminals 20 therein.
In assembly, the cover 40 is first oriented to an open position for mounting the chip module 2 on the housing 10. Successively, The cover 40 is closed and the lever 50 is pushed to lock with the stiffener 72. Due to the connecting sides being defined as arched configuration, the chip module 2 contacts with the cover 40 with a point contact, which leads to a non-uniform force applied on the chip module 2. The cover 40 applies a downward force on the chip module 2 from each contacting point. While the terminals 20 produce a well-distribute force to the housing 10, which do not compensate by the force applied by the cover 40. Therefore, the chip module 2 is prone to produce an upwardly deformation.
A new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.